Thunder
by Serii-pyon
Summary: She was never the one fond of thunder, and yet she was stuck in the middle of a storm. She tried to take refuge in a dysfunctional shed. One thing leads to another as Natsume comes along, leading to an unexpectedly funny ending. NxM Fluff-ish RnR. OneShot


**A/N**: Somehow this is songfic-ishly inspired. :P )) anyway, I just recently heard a song called "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls, and then Boom! Songfic-ish inspiration. :)) I know the story doesn't really have any solid connections with the song. :)) just the title I guess. :P

TIMELINE: Anytime, really. No particular story Arc.

CHARACTERS: Natsume, Mikan and the usual

PAIRING: Natsumikan

GENRE: Romance -fluff-

DISCLAIMER: Do we have to go through this _everytime? _I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. Period. I don't even own 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls.

* * *

_**UnBetaread Version **_-o5.o2.o8-

* * *

She was never fond of thunder.

And she knew that well.

She didn't care even if she was 15 and still afraid.

She just was, there was no helping it.

Her day started out great, sunny and warm.

Which made her wonder how it ended up like this.

Classes were only up to noon, and she had been daydreaming of going to central town with her beloved bestfriend, Hotaru.

But now she was stuck in hell.

Before last period had ended, storm clouds have loomed over the Academy's skies, casting a dark shade of grey and black. They were instructed to go to their respective dormitories immediately after dismissal, and it was also announced that most of the sores in Central Town would be closed, that only supply stores would be opened after 12 noon.

After their dismissal, the children dispersed quickly, following the Academy's orders.

_I mean who would like to be stuck out here in the middle of a thunder storm?! _She had thought to herself.

She hated thunder, and she was clear about that.

_So why did this happen? pitying herself  
_

She, too, had followed the Academy. She quickly scurried to get to her dorm after her special lesson with Jin-jin when it started raining. Rain was fine with her, she didn't give a damn about it, really.

But no.

There had to be _thunder._

She quickly let out a yelp as she went to find shelter, for she was never the one to venture outside when there was _thunder._

Which led her somewhere in the Northern Forest.

She was in some small, old shabby shed; so shabby that the one of the walls was run down, the windows (She had deduced that they were once windows) were shattered, and the shabby old door was sticking out in an odd angle. And it was so small in the sense that she thought it might have been used as a single person toilet back in her Ojii-san's days.

So now she was taking refuge inside a 3 walled 'shed' that looked like her grandfather's 'potty', with the roof as if purposely mispositioned.

She grunted in discomfort, wondering if the shed was still in the right condition to be used as her shield and made a tent-like thing out of it.

Complete with a door as some kind of roof part and leaks everywhere.

She had convinced herself not to complain, and to be glad just to have seen this old shed in the middle of somewhere in the Northern Forest.

_It really doesn't make sense. _She had thought to herself. What was _that _doing _there_? And wouldn't the Academy officials have already agreed to go and have torn that thing down a long time ago?

_Boom! (just because I don't know what word to use to describe thunder. :)) ) _The thunder roared.

She had braced herself and silently prayed that the storm would already stop.

_drip drip drip drip drip_

The rain would continue to leak into the shed as she thought of what was the best move to make.

She shivered as rainwater would drip down from her hair.

She sat down as closed her eyes and prayed that she would fall asleep.

Better yet, she prayed that this was all a dream.

About a minute has passed when she opened her eyes again.

Useless.

She was still the shivering , wet, and scared girl she was a minute ago!

She leaned on one of the 'walls', careful not to accidentally break anything.

It was awhile before she could relax the tension on her muscles and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them with her slender arms.

She closed her eyes once more and listened on the dripping.

_drip drip drip_

She listened closely to the water as she tried to ignore the sound of thunder surrounding her.

_Boom!_

To no avail.

The thunder was to loud. She tried to brace herself as three more consecutive _Booms! _were heard.

She shivered. And she was sure it wasn't because of the cold.

She strained herself once more to concentrate on the dripping of the rain on the hard wood she called shelter.

_drip drip drip..._

_rustle..._

_'Rustling?'_ She had thought to herself._ 'That isn't right.'_

Soon she heard not only the rustling of leaves, but as if she was hearing someone's footsteps.

She opened herself and hugged her knees tighter.

A few more moments and she saw part of her 'shelter' shaking.

Her eyes widened as her heart started beating faster.

Her shelter wasn't the only one shaking, she was too.

It was as if her brain shut down and refused to work properly. She couldn't think of who or what it was that was making those sounds outside, and she dared not to peek. She didn't know what to do.

She trembled uncontrollably, and after a few moments...

_drip drip drip..._

She has come face to face with what her mind would register as 'monster'.

But it wasn't a monster.

It was Natsume. And Natsume was a monster for completely different unethical reasons.

"Teddy bears." Natsume smirked at her as he just stood there, hands on a piece of wood that Mikan would call a wall, at the moment, at least.

She just managed to give him back a glare as she was too concentrated on how to brace herself and not embarrass herself, shall the next thunder come.

"What..." Her voice trailed off. "What are you doing _here_?" Her eyebrows furrowing down the middle and completely ignoring the fact that he saw her underwear again.

"Taking shelter from the rain." He stated back as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Well maybe it is, but still.

_BOOM! _Thunder, but it was as if it came from beside Mikan this time.

"Thunder." Mikan stared at Natsume with wide eyes, tears brimming. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"I'm... I'm- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" She burst out crying toward Natsume, scared out of her wits and gripping on to his wet shirt as they both fell down from the impact of Mikan's embrace, which also resulted to the breakage of the shelter.

"Scared?" He asked the shivering brunette, rain dripping from both of their hair.

He didn't receive a reply, all he heard were Mikan's sobs and the rain. The girl's grip on his shirt tightened.

_BOOM!_

Another loud explosion came from the sky. Mikan cried even louder.

Natsume, being Natsume, didn't know what to do, so he just let her grip his shirt. She showed no signs of letting go.

He decided to embrace her tightly and let her cry on his shoulder for a few minutes, then deciding to 'rebuild' their so called shelter.

"...Um." He whispered on Mikan's ear quietly. She looked at him, eyes all puffy and red.

"The um... shelter..." he continued to whisper. Mikan let go of him, but still shivering.

She was still scared. Her eyes, anxious.

He rebuilt the shelter quickly while she just stared at him, waiting, watching his every move. She seemed to have relaxed a bit by the time that Natsume was finished.

They quickly took refuge from the rain as Mikan sat closer to Natsume. She moved her hand closer to his, as if it was alright to hold his hand, even for just awhile.

Just until the rain stopped.

She inched her hand closer to his, wondering if he even took notice. She looked up, curious.

She let out a small gasp, embarrassed at herself for the fact that Natsume had been looking at their hands, watching her as she let her hand reach out for his.

"I... uh... sorry." She said as she quickly withdrew her hand. They were fifteen, and being at that age, of course it was awkward.

She was about to clasp both of her hands together when Natsume reached out for her arm and held her hand, then looking away.

"Natsume?" She was confused, somewhat.

"You're... scared, right?" he said, hesitating. Mikan understood and nodded, smiling a little. She felt relieved and felt her heart ease down a little.

_BOOM!_

She closed her eyes shut as she gripped Natsume's hand tighter. He didn't seem to mind.

"Don't..." He said nervously as the brunette looked at him.

"Yeah?..." Mikan's voice trailed off as she replied to Natsume, urging him to continue.

"..."

"Don't be afraid."

She was shocked at first, but only broke out a smile as she nodded. The grip on Natsume's hand somehow relaxed as Natsume embraced her.

"Don't ever be afraid, because... because I'll be there... I promise." He said, disbelieving at himself at what he just said and did.

"Natsume..." She replied, disbelievingly at first as well, but then burst out crying again.

"Thank you." She said more confidently as she buried herself in Natsume's shoulders, wondering if Natsume would push her if she did so.

But he didn't. He tightened his hold around her waist as the 'walls' of the 'shed' collapsed around them because of so much movement. But neither Natsume nor Mikan cared right now.

She felt warm in Natsume's embrace, and she was sure it wasn't because of his Alice.

They stayed like that for a few more moments until Natsume broke the silence.

"I can't believe you're fifteen." He said mockingly as he let go of her. Much to her dislike.

"What do you mean?" She said with a strong edge present in her voice.

"You're fifteen and you're scared of thunder, and you still wear pigtails." He said triumphantly.

Her eyebrows furrowed, annoyed.

"Not only that..." He continued.

"Great, there's more." She said sarcastically.

He smirked. "You wear teddy bear undies, you don't even have breasts yet."

"PERVERT!!" She blurted out, pissed.

_BOOM!_

Another lightning and thunder combo passed, only this time she didn't feel afraid, she felt pissed. How _dare _he, she thought.

As if that wasn't enough, he had more.

"That's not all." He said, pleased with all of this that has been happening.

"You don't have pubic hair yet, and..." He was about to continue when Mikan's arm instinctively tried to hit him, hard.

And by instinct, he blocked her shot perfectly and pulled her lips to his.

Of course, Mikan was surprised. (who wouldn't be?) The kiss only lasted for less than 5 seconds before he pulled away again, leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

"And..." He continued. "I believe that's only the second time anyone has ever kissed you on the lips yet, of course, the first time being when we were still ten." He smirked ever so triumphantly again.

"How... HOW DARE YOU!!" Mikan shot back angrily, not wanting to admit defeat. He was right. He was right about everything he just said, as usual. And she hated it when he was right. Besides, what gives?! What an annoying situation to suddenly kiss her like that.

She blushed at that thought as the scene replayed on her mind, when Natsume pulled the ribbons from her hair, letting it down. He smirked once more.

"At least you look human when you put your hair down." He stuck his tongue out. She returned the favor by sticking hers out as well.

It was unfair, she thought, at how Natsume looked perfect even though he was soaking wet and water was dripping out of his hair. She brushed away the thought from her mind, thinking how she was becoming delusional. _Because of the thunder? _she thought.

"You." Natsume broke her line of concentration again.

"What?" She snapped back. Not knowing the fact that she had been staring blankly into space for a whole 5 minutes. Natsume smirked.

"I believe that you aren't scared of thunder anymore." He said knowingly as she shoved his hands into his soaking wet pockets.

"Huh?" She asked, confused for the umpteenth time in her life. She was clueless.

"I estimate that thunder struck at least 60 consecutive times after I kissed you awhile ago." He grinned ingeniously.

She didn't notice.

"I... didn't notice." which was true. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts on how to kill Natsume in his sleep after that encounter.

"Just as I thought." He said pleasingly, happy that that was her answer.

"Huh?"

"You liked it, didn't you?" He said confidently raising his chin up.

She blushed. "NO WAY!"

He stuck his tongue out at her again. "Just admit it."

"No _WAY _will I tell _YOU _that I love you! NO way! I really do but i have NO plan at telling you at all. Why the hell would I do that? That would be complete idiocy!" words flowed out of her too fast, without her realizing what she just said.

"Uh-huh. Complete idiocy. Right."

It was too late when she realized that she had just confessed. _This is a dream.. right? PLEASE let it be a dream! _She kept convincing herself over and over.

But it wasn't.

And she was too late.

"Pervert." was all she could yammer at him at the moment.

"...Ichigo-kara." (strawberry print) He couldn't possibly confess to her right now as well.

He wasn't ready.

_They _weren't ready.

Even though he felt the same.

"HENTAIII." the brunette insulted him back.

"Teddy bear."

For now, this would have to do, even though she could only reach out to him in her dreams, she was satisfied. Maybe it was meant to be like this for now. Though she was sad that she was somehow rejected, she was still happy at the fact that it had been Natsume to make her fear of thunder disappear.

"Dirty old man." she retorted back, much to her demise. The rain had been gone for awhile now without her knowing, yes that's true, but now Natsume's trying to burn her _underwear._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" She ran around in circles.

It was enough for him as well for the moment, just seeing her running around with her underwear on fire (snigger).

_When the next thunderstorm comes. _He promised. _I'll tell her for sure. _He said to himself, confident at the fact that the Academy rarely has thunder storms.

_What are the chances? _He asked himself as he watched the brunette glare at him for putting her underwear on fire. He smirked as he watched tripped on one of the wooden boards they've used minutes ago as a dysfunctional shelter.

* * *

_**-.One week later.- **_

* * *

"Another thunderstorm's about to come this afternoon Natsume, classes are cancelled."

That was what was said in Ruka's note that he posted at his bestfriend's door to notify him, for he was put in charge by Naru-sensei.

_Shit._

...

A few hours later, Natsume can be found pestering Ruka on how to confess to a girl without making him look _un-Natsume_-ish.

_**Owari.**_

* * *

A/N: :)) I tried making it from serious to comedic, somehow. ((:

Lessons to be learned: (It's been a habit of mine to put these up since my story Of Soda Stains and Cookies)

1.) When you're fifteen, you should know that wearing teddy bear undies is a profanity in the fashion world.

2.) Don't entrust thunderstorms with love confession schedules.

3.) Don't inform Natsume when he doesn't know there won't be classes. It's funnier that way. ;P

That is all. RnR please, and I hope you liked it.

Peace, Love and Happiness. ;)

Celz.


End file.
